


Regrets

by bunnysworld



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Break Up, Community: camelot_drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 13:04:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7893718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/pseuds/bunnysworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur tries to get Merlin back into his life</p>
            </blockquote>





	Regrets

**Author's Note:**

> Another old one. Thanks, issy, for the beta. 
> 
> Written for camelot_drabble's prompt 'flaws'

Arthur gritted his teeth as he looked outside the window, his arms crossed in front of his chest. He didn’t turn around when he felt Gwaine’s hand on his shoulder. 

“He will come back, won’t he?”

Gwaine just squeezed his shoulder for a moment and then let go. 

“I mean, I corrected everything he accused me of. I put my laundry in the hamper, I do make breakfast once in a while, I stopped…” He hung his head and closed his eyes.

“You stopped whoring around? You told him that lots of times before, but you never followed through.” Gwaine flopped down on the couch. 

Ouch, it stung when Gwaine put it in simple but drastic words. He had taken Merlin for granted and thought that he’d forgive him for everything. And yet he just couldn’t keep his fingers off other blokes and aside from all his other flaws, that was the one that made Merlin leave. 

“But I did, I will, if only he comes back.” Leaning his forehead against the window pane, Arthur closed his eyes and swallowed hard. 

“Sorry to be the bearer of bad news, princess.” Gwaine shifted uncomfortably in his seat. 

“You saw him.” Arthur’s head shot around and it wasn’t a question. “You know where he is.”

“Yeah,” Gwaine ran a hand through his hair, “I’ve seen him.”

“Where is he? Where did he go? Do you have his number? What did he look like?”

Shaking his head slightly, Gwaine took a deep breath and looked at Arthur. “He’s happy now, Arthur. For the first time in ages, I’ve seen him smile again.” He got up and walked over to Arthur. “As much as it might hurt you now, he’s better off without you.”

Arthur stared at his best friend, knowing deep down that he was right, and he felt his world shatter to pieces.


End file.
